When Stuffed Animals Attack
by Manami Nakaoki
Summary: A mad scientist had gone mad and created a chemical that could make things that weren't alive, alive. Now his daughter's stuffed animals are moving about. And headed to...Azumano! (Lots of humor. Please read and review).
1. When Mad Scientists Attack

When Stuffed Animals Attack

Manami Nakaoki: This story is dedicated to my friend's twin sis, Anime and Manga Lover. Now begin!

* * *

Chapter 1: When Mad Scientists Attack

"Hahahahahahahaha!" And evil and horrifying laugh (was it even a laugh? A screech was more like it) echoed across a lab. "I! A BEAUTIFUL GENUIS! (He's really ugly. He is completely bald except gray hair poking out from the sides). NOW! TO-!" BOOM! A loud crash echoed to the room. The thing that the mad scientist was working on was something to make things that weren't alive, alive. Now you see, the mad scientist had a daughter. She loved stuffed animals and had millions of them in her room. The explosion killed the both of them, but the little girl's dolls were alive and moving….

* * *

"Hey Dark. Did you read the newspaper?"

"What's that?"

"Dark you idiot. It's what people read in the morning to see what's going on around the world."

"Oh! You mean that black and white thing. Yea, I only see the pictures."

"Ugh…..Whatever you baby. An article said something about a scientist and his daughter dying due to an explosion from his lab. I think he was mad and that his name was Haado Sakagami."

"Him? Oh, he's my mad uncle," Dark said as he grabbed on to Krad's arm.

"What? Your uncle? Well I guess madness does run in the family."

"What! Don't be mean Krad!"

_Ding Dong Ding._ "Oh great. Now you made us late AGAIN!" Krad yelled while escaping Dark's grip and running to school.

"Wait for me!" Dark yelled as he ran to catch up with Krad.

* * *

"Hiwatari-kun, do you think they're late again? Dark did sleep late yesterday."

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Yup. That did sound like Krad," said Satoshi. Dark's parents had died so since Krad refused to let him in that day, Dark lived with Daisuke and his family not wanting to leave Krad.

_Meanwhile…_"And because of YOU I'm late AGAIN!" Krad yelled in the hallway while trying to balance two buckets. Just because they were older, they had to hold more than one. They were lucky that the teacher didn't put one more on their heads.

"You are so cruel. But I guess I make you that way!" Dark replied cheerfully.

Krad sighed. It was just so hard for him to get Dark annoyed. Then again…"I'm gonna buy ice cream after school. Wanna come with me?"

"Okay!" Dark chirped thinking that Krad would buy it for him like all the other times. How wrong he was…

* * *

"Krad! Don't be so mean! Waaaaaaaaaaah!" Dark started bawling. Krad had tied him to a tree and bought ice cream. He was now eating it very, very slowly. "ROAR!" Dark escaped and was now eating all the ice cream as it dripped to Krad's face.

* * *

"Why is Krad hiding?"

"He's had a very bad day with Dark today."

"Is that why he's shaking?"

"Probably why he's under the bed."

"How sad. He looks like a little girl sort of."

"Yeah…you're right…"

_Meanwhile…_"Where's Daisuke Emiko-san? I wanna tell him about how I got Krad to buy me everything he wants. He also got a mob of fan girls after I introduced him Risa. They tried to strip him naked too. Just like when I got my first fan girls…"


	2. Evil Doctors

Manami Nakaoki: This is chapter. You guys probably want me to update something else but I…uh….wanna do this so…uh…yea…

* * *

Chapter 2: Evil Doctors

"Hey, Krad. You know you can come out of hiding now."

"But that stupid girl and her team of murderers will see me!"

"Awwww, it's ok. I liked too! No need to be shy."

"You only liked it because you like attention! Unlike me!" Krad said as he crouched lower behind Dark.

"Look! There he is! GET HIM!" Risa yelled. Krad just yelped and ran off to school.

"Krad! Wait for me! How come you NEVER wait for me!"

* * *

"Hey girls! Look at that doll shop! Let's buy lots of dolls for Krad! I am after all, very talented, beautiful, and smart. And I also made 90 of the fan clubs around the world so listen to me and let's buy them!" Risa yelled pointing to the shop.

* * *

"Dark! Come home with me! From now on, you are my human shield!" Krad yelled after school knowing that the fangirls were probably going to do something to him. 

"Yay! Okay, let's go!" Dark chirped happily while dragging Krad to his own home. (See? That's how scary fangirls can be).

_Home…_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Krad yelled in complete surprise right after he fainted. He knew something was wrong when the lock to his house wouldn't turn, but he never expected hundreds upon millions of stuffed animals to come out of his house. It even reached the streets! SCREECH! BOOM! CRASH! Three cars in a car accident. How sad.

_Later…_"What happened?" Krad asked as he awoke.

"It's okay! I took most of you're stuffed animals to Daisuke's house except this one!" Dark replied while holding up a cat doll (Think about Takuto from Full Moon Wo Sagashite in doll version). While Dark blabbed on and on about how cute the doll was, Krad was wondering how all the dolls fit. Sure the Niwa house was big but could it really hold all that? _BBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!_

"Hello?" Krad answered the phone as Dark still blabbed on and on about how cute the doll was."

"May I speak to Dark?" a voice squeaked.

"Sure." 'That voice sounds oddly familiar,' thought Krad.

"DARK!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" My poor ears! They've gone deaf!" Krad didn't even need to stand 1 inch from the phone. It was so loud people from China must have heard it.

"Shut up, Dark," Krad said.

"KRAD! WHY ARE YOU MOVING YOUR MOUTH IF NOTHING IS COMING OUT OF IT!"

Krad sighed. "Dark, it's time to go to the doctor."

"WHAT!"

* * *

"KRAD! I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE NOW! SEE! I'M NOT YELLING!" Dark yelled as soon as he saw the sign that said doctor. 

"Stay still!"

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Dark said as everyone in the hospital turned to look at the pair.

_Somewhere else in the building…_"I'm so sorry sir, but someone had yelled and I messed up your laser surgery. I am sorry to say, that you are now blind forever…"


	3. When Stuffed Animals Attack

Chapter 3: When Stuffed Animals Attack

Krad sighed. It had taken 7 hours to get Dark in and out of the hospital. Actually, taking him out only took about a second. Dark didn't even wait for the elevator as he jumped down from the 4th floor. "What are you looking at?" Krad asked as he looked at the cat doll that Dark had named, Cutie. Then, it started moving. It went up on two feet and jumped onto Krad's back. "What the hell!" Krad said as the doll pulled on his hair. "Get off!" Krad yelled trying to pry free of the evil 3 inch doll. Finally, the doll let go. He grabbed it by the tail and ran to the Niwa house.

* * *

"There! Every single room is now filled with lots of these furry little cuties! Dark, you just think of the perfect names!" Emiko squealed, "Cutie 1, Cutie 2, Cutie 3, etc."

"DARK!" Krad yelled. "THIS THING M-" Krad didn't even finish the sentence because all the dolls in the Niwa house started moving and surrounded everyone.

"Emiko…what is this?" Kosuke asked.

"DARK! THESE THINGS MOVE! GET RID OF THEM!" Krad and Daisuke yelled at the same time.

"Why me?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PERSUADED EVERYONE TO KEEP IT WHEN WE COULD HAVE THROWN THEM AWAY!" Everyone yelled.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Riku had come through the door to give Daisuke his notes back when most of the dolls climbed on to her. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Riku screamed as she ran out the door.

"In the newspaper, they did say that a chemical exploded. Maybe this is what it did!" Krad yelled.

"You're right! I went to check on it myself but I was the only one who figured it out!" Of course Kosuke's voice could not be heard over the sound of stomping feet on the ground.

"Stop!" a voice squeaked. All the stuffed animals stopped moving.

"Uncle Haado? I thought you died."

"Yeah, well, I put my spirit into this body."

"Hey! It's bigger than you're original one at least. 1 inch! That's such a big improvement!"

"Heh, well you could just say I had a growth spur."

"How do you make the stuffed animals dead? I wanna get rid of them."

"Oh. It's okay. They are already dead and will be until I die. But if I do die, they will take over the world."

"Yay! And unless you die an unexpected death made by someone besides you, you can keep changing bodies so you'll never die!"

"Yup! That's your genius uncle!"

"Daisuke, Riku ran out of your house screaming crazy things. Is it true?" Satoshi asked. Squish. "Eew. These shoes are new and I just stepped on a bug!" _Stomp stomp stomp._

"You idiot! You killed my uncle!"

"Why are the dolls moving?"

"We're doomed!" And thus the world was soon taken over by stuffed animals that were also like people only not people.

* * *

"Hahahahahahahaha!" And evil and horrifying laugh (was it even a laugh? A screech was more like it) echoed across a lab. "I! A BEAUTIFUL GENUIS! (He's really ugly. He ran out of fur except for some sticking out of his plastic nose). HAS CREATED SOMETHING NEW! NOW! TO-!" BOOM! A loud crash echoed to the room. The thing that the mad scientist was working on was something to make things that weren't alive, alive. Now you see, the mad scientist had a daughter. She loved people and had millions of them in her room. The explosion killed the both of them, but the little girl's people were alive and moving….

Owari


End file.
